Gentle Humans You Can Call Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bubble meets Rachel, Sasha, and Ben. How will it go? Done as a request for Guestspeaker3509 and Lantern Power. :)


**Guestspeaker3509 and Lantern Power both asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mega Man belongs to Capcom. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Vivo, Amio, and Queen Bliss belong to guestsurprise. Rachel and Sasha belong to me.**

* * *

 **Gentle Humans You Can Call Family**

"Jocu, what's with the mystery?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Knowing him, it means he wants us to meet something that will tickle us to pieces," Rachel said without heat.

"When does it not?" Sasha retorted back playfully.

Jocu chuckled as he led them through the Tickle Castle, but then paused and turned to them. "Well, it is only fair that I tell you, considering I must caution you all as well," he said.

The three looked confused. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked gently.

"Well...," Jocu paused and then looked at them. "Bubble...is a sentient robot that Father and I rescued after his...creator...was unkind to him."

"A sentient robot?" Ben asked. "Like an alien robot."

"No," Jocu said gently. "A regular robot, but with feelings and thoughts like us."

"A robot with human qualities?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," the red-skinned tickle monster said. "His creator abused him and caused him much grief, but thankfully, in the months he's been here, Bubble has thrived and his wounds, both physical and mental, have healed, but he is very wary of humans because of his creator. In fact, whenever he sees his robot brothers, I go with him to keep an eye out for that horrible human."

"Bubble's creator doesn't treat his other creations cruelly like he did with Bubble?" Rachel asked.

"No."

Ben looked angry. "Some humans are monsters," he said.

"That is unfortunately true," Sasha said sadly.

Rachel looked at Jocu. "Jocu, is it possible to show Bubble that we will not hurt him and mean him no harm?" She asked.

"That's what I'm hoping you three can do," he admitted.

The trio nodded understandingly as Jocu led them to the kitchen, sniffling the air with a smile. "Ah, Mom's making her special cookies."

"What kind?" Ben asked.

"Tingling Cookies," Jocu replied. "They're very delicious and give you a tingling, happy feeling."

"Do they tickle you like the other food of this realm?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Only if you eat too many of them at once," the prince replied. "Amio once did and he couldn't stop laughing for two days."

"Goodness," Rachel said. "Poor Amio. Was he okay?"

"He was, but he's now very careful."

Chuckles and giggles echoed down the hall as they entered the kitchen to see Queen Bliss taking out some cookies from the oven while Vivo, Amio, and Bubble, who was in his Lauhinian form, were helping her. The three looked at Jocu curiously and he smiled. "Father gave Bubble a Lauhinian form in case we have guests and I told him you three were coming," he said.

Ben looked at Jocu. "Do you think...if we show him we wouldn't harm him...Bubble would show us his real form?" He asked.

The red tickle monster sensed the curiosity from his friends. "He might," he said with a smile.

They turned their attention back to the other four and found Bubble enjoying smelling his cookie more than eating it. Seeing this, Amio couldn't help teasing his brother. "Bubble, if you don't eat your cookie, I will," he said playfully.

In response, Bubble licked a line slowly down his cookie, loving the taste of the cookie immediately before he began eating it normally. Queen Bliss then turned around and smiled. "Ah, I knew we had visitors," she said with a smile.

Rachel and Sasha politely curtsied and Ben bowed in respect, but the Queen waved a hand. "Come now, what's this formality? You three are family, after all."

Upon saying this, she opened her arms and the three immediately went up to her, accepting the motherly hug from her. "How are you, little ones?" She cooed to them.

Though the three were adults, they didn't mind the Tickle Monster family calling them little ones, considering the Lauhinians were a good many years older than them. "We're good," Rachel said with a smile as Sasha and Ben nodded.

Amio and Vivo went up to Ben and Sasha respectively, hugging the two happily while Bubble stayed behind his mother, looking a bit unsure about the three humans. Rachel noticed and took a step back to help him not feel so nervous. Seeing the action, Queen Bliss noticed her son was hiding behind her. "Come out, Bubble," she said gently. "These three won't hurt you."

He slowly came out, but looked unsure. "Who...Who are these three?" He asked.

Jocu stepped towards his brother. "These are Rachel, her sister Sasha, and Ben Tennyson," he said. "They are very dear friends of the family."

"And ones I consider to be my children too," said Queen Bliss, making the three humans smile. It was true. The queen often treated them like her own children.

Bubble looked at them, still looking a little unsure. Vivo noticed and began purring while nuzzling Sasha, who giggled. "Vivo, thahat tihihickles," she giggled, though she hugged him back and nuzzled him too in return, making him purr louder.

Amio playfully tackled Ben and the two rolled on the floor, playfully wrestling, though Amio was being careful not to use his full strength against Ben, who sneakily tickled his stomach, making him laugh in surprise. "Ben! No fair!" He laughed out, reaching down and tickling Ben's underarms, making the young man burst into laughter and quickly try to shield his tickle spot.

Rachel giggled at seeing this. "Boys," she said without heat, an amused smile on her face.

Jocu smirked at her and wiggled his fingers at her, which to both Jocu's and Bubble's surprise, Rachel smirked right back and her eyes twinkled. "Come get me, Jocu," she challenged, a grin growing on her face.

Queen Bliss laughed at the exchange before seeing Jocu playfully lunge at Rachel and she ducked, spinning to the side as he turned on a dime and caught her in his arms, making her laugh heartily as Jocu caught them both so they wouldn't land on the floor. The girl in his arms blushed a little, but giggled all the same.

Bubble was now more curious and approached the three humans, who were smiling now and he first went to Rachel, who smiled at him. "How are you, Bubble?" She asked pleasantly.

He immediately felt at ease around her and smiled shyly, making her smile again. "Don't be shy," she said, gently touching his shoulder.

Slowly, he hugged her and she returned the hug, snuggling into his fur. Relaxing, Bubble held her in a warm hug before feeling Sasha and Ben hug him too. To Queen Bliss', Jocu's, Vivo's, and Amio's relief, their brother relaxed and smiled, seeming to like the three humans immediately.

Jocu perked up. "Bubble, you have experience with tickling your brothers," he said. "Why not try your hand at tickling humans?"

Hearing that, Ben and Sasha quickly ran out, making the Lauhinians and Queen Bliss laugh heartily and Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. "Seems they always want to give you guys a challenge," she said in amusement.

Bubble grinned and gently grabbed Rachel, holding her close as she laughed and playfully squirmed. "I think I'll have this one be my first 'victim', since she's so brave," he said, carrying Rachel to his room with her giggling the whole way.

When they arrived, he set her gently on the bed and playfully pinned her down, to which she laughed. "I haven't even started and you're laughing," he said. "You must really love to laugh."

Rachel grinned. "Honestly, I do," she admitted.

He felt playful then and decided to find her tickle spots.

Ben and Sasha were trying to catch their breath when they heard Rachel squeal and laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They heard Rachel's laughter.

Sasha looked at Ben. "Come on," she said, running towards the sound with him behind her.

Bubble waited patiently by his door, giving Rachel a breather as he had tickled her silly, rapidly finding her stomach and shoulder blades to be her tickle spots and he had grinned at her. "You have a nice laugh," he said. "No wonder my brothers like you and the other two."

She smiled. "Well, that and we've known them for a while," she said. "They've saved us and our families several times and watch over us."

He smiled and heard Ben and Sasha coming and hid, watching them come in. "Rach! Are you okay?" Sasha asked her older sister.

Bubble closed the door behind him and suddenly, but gently grabbed the two from behind, making them give startled shouts. "I've got you two," he said, his fingers wiggling into their stomachs, making them laugh as he soon had all three on the bed and laughing as he tickled them for a bit until he stopped, seeing they were getting a bit red in the face.

"Man, I can see Jocu's been giving you lessons on tickling," Ben said.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed.

Rachel chuckled. "You guys know what this means, right?" She asked. "He tickled us, therefore...,"

She paused and Bubble cocked his head puzzledly. "Therefore what?" He asked.

The three stood up and grinned at him. "We tickle you back," Ben said, transforming into Four Arms and quickly catching Bubble, who squeaked in surprise before feeling eight large red fingers and twenty human fingers begin tickling him. Four Arms focused on his underarms and Rachel and Sasha focused on his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!" He laughed as Rachel and Sasha tickled his stomach.

"Oooh, he's got a sweet spot right here," Rachel cooed teasingly as she and Sasha blew raspberries into the ticklish stomach and Ben as Four Arms tickled the quivering stomach with his fingers.

Bubble laughed himself silly to the point that he suddenly reverted back to his robot master form and the three stopped, surprised and in awe as they looked at him. He at first wondered what was going on and then saw he was back in his robot form and grew a bit nervous, but that flew out the window as Rachel placed a hand on his stomach and gently poked her fingers into it, making him giggle and her smile, along with Ben and Sasha.

"He really does have feelings like us," Ben said.

"Definitely one of a kind," Sasha said.

The kind words helped the robot relax at seeing that the three weren't disgusted by his robot appearance, but he fell back roaring with laughter when the three tickled him again, getting his stomach good as he laughed and tried to escape before they finally let him up and he looked at them.

"Did Jocu by chance teach you three about tickling?" He asked.

"No, but we have learned from when he and his brothers tickle us," Sasha said.

"Especially the being sneaky part," Ben said as they helped Bubble up and he surprised them by hugging them all.

"You three are nice, just like Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light," he said.

Though they didn't know who those people were, they assumed the two were humans that Bubble knew. "Are you okay around us now, Bubble?" Sasha asked gently.

He nodded, giving the three a grateful look. "Thanks for not judging me," he said.

The three hugged him and he hugged them back, holding them close as they felt a new friendship bond form between them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
